<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Losers' Game by salarta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645768">A Losers' Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta'>salarta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amplified Arousal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Body Hair, Body Modification, Body Takes Charge, Breast Enlargement, Dirty Talk, Forced Relationship, Futanari, Genital Change, Hormones, Large Cock, Loss of Control, Magic, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Rough Sex, Scents &amp; Smells, Sex Curse, Sex Magic, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two goth psychic twins, once dismissed as losers at Brakebills, decide to screw with Julia and Kady.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Losers' Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, the tags for this one are ridiculously hard to figure out. If anyone has suggestions, please share.</p><p>I made <a href="https://imgur.com/a/1mQlTZv">an album</a> to go with this story because one rarely seen picture of the twins shows the streaks, and it felt like a waste not to do more. Had to come up with names for the twins cause the show literally doesn't give them names. I think I overused some words but hey, it's porn fic, I'm ready to post it. Lastly, I'm doubtful I will actually write more chapters, but I have ideas for more and wanted to leave it open in case I want to pursue them. That's all, enjoy! (Or don't, I'm not the boss of you)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Julia?"</p><p>"Kady?"</p><p>They had no reason to act surprised. Standing in the Physical Kids' Cottage, surrounded by couches and sofas, fireplace roaring nearby, not a thing looked out of place. Yet something felt off. Then it slowly trickled in. Where did they come from? How did they get here? Why? The pieces only started coming together when they heard...</p><p>"That's right, bitches. You're ours."</p><p>... in their heads. Because that could only mean one thing. Psychics.</p><p>Through the nearest door, two women emerged. Leather pants. Ratty see-through shirts. Chains. Rings. Cuffs. Collars. All in black and silver, two gothy blondes with their hair in braids. Only a streak of pink or blue distinguished the twins as unique. And while neither Julia nor Kady knew their names, one of them remembered Margo calling the duo 'losers' on her tour of campus.</p><p>In that moment, it clicked. Everything. The twins' plans. Their reason. The cool breeze tickling along her chest. Looking down herself, Kady took in her shiny red-gold microkini top with matching thong and heels and expressed herself the only way she could.</p><p>"Oh fuck."</p><p>Her body turned. Bent her over. Long wavy locks hanging in her eyes, Kady blew away a strand and weathered the urges spoiling her down below. Swell of lust. Ache of desire. From deep within her ass, the sense of a void in need of filling overtook her.</p><p>"Oooooh fuck." She moaned. She whined. Palms loudly slapping against her fat cheeks, she parted them and awaited summary judgment of her tightly clenched hole.</p><p>"See anything you like?" The twins asked, word-thoughts echoing as they stared at their other victim.</p><p>"What?!" was all a flabbergasted Julia could muster. "No, I'm not. I don't."</p><p>But she couldn't move. Fixated on the sight before her, as Kady presented with all the coy tricks afforded to a learned stripper's daughter. Those hips gyrated. Flexing, waving, dipping down and rising up to a tune that rippled through Julia's... dick?!</p><p>She didn't need to check. In a mirror, she could see herself. Her pretty face, layered too thick with foundation, eyeshadow and blush. Her lips, glossy with a pure fuck-me whore sheen. Crinkle of confusion on her brow. Classy brown coiffure, elegant gold earrings, ribbed turtleneck crop top in baby blue. And beneath that, a massive penis. It rivaled her arm, accompanied by a set of balls bigger than she could fondle with one hand. But fondle she did. Massaging her gravid nuts, Julia grunted through a jolt of arousal that shot straight up the veiny, throbbing burden she now had to bear. Something about what Kady offered awoke this behemoth, and it took all of Julia's gasping restraint to keep it at bay.</p><p>"What have you done to me?!" The obvious question bubbled forth.</p><p>"We didn't stop there."</p><p>Like taking off blinders, Julia finally noticed with a flash of magic in her pupils. The pubes. They overran her crotch and armpits in wild kinky curls, sweaty and reeking with the musk of a body absolutely down to fuck. It permeated her very being. Every cell, every follicle, wafting a masculine stench too potent to deny. It fueled her. Set her to gripping her cock and pumping it harder, leaving Julia bewildered and gawking at what new lengths it might reach.</p><p>She wasn't alone. Once it flowed over Kady, that heady miasma had the ass queen scowling but dripping.</p><p>"Just stick it in and get it over with."</p><p>"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" one of the catty twins remarked.</p><p>"We decide," her sister-in-crime said.</p><p>"Fuuuuck me!" Kady grumbled. The vacuum in her rear abhorred itself, thrumming to remind her of its need. She responded by running her fingers along its rim. Little more than a sentient ass, she persisted in looping her back side in sensuous sideways figure eights.</p><p>It worked. At her friend's mercy, Julia two-handed her mighty new shaft while groaning for release. The two inched closer. Anticipation building. Chests burning. When their lusting parts finally met, Julia and Kady moaned so loud it shook the walls with ambient magic.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Julia stammered between thrusts.</p><p>The pounding was. Intense. Warmth, tightness, they goaded the bedicked has-been goddess into a frenzied pace - and mindset. For when the hormones swelled her cockhead and tendered her sack, she saw nothing but an ass. Suddenly, apologies felt worthless. Absurd. Why waste them on a filthy hole? An unusual snarl showed Julia's teeth as she rammed Kady's wincing anal twat. Words found their way to her mouth, which quickly spit out whatever dirty talk floated to the surface of her sex-fevered brain. </p><p>"Take it, skank. Take it all," Julia bellowed proudly.</p><p>Under that assault, Kady's will crumbled. She loved it. How its girth stretched her wide. How its roughness chafed her inside. How Julia's legs pressed against her plush cheeks, cushioning the blows. But best of all, the smell. She breathed in Julia's horny scent like a drug far hotter and more divine than any she had before. Heroin, booze, cocaine, none could match the raw heat blazing in her wet cunt. Taken to new highs, she abandoned any remaining pretense of class to join her partner in this double-fucking.</p><p>"Pound my ass, bitch." </p><p>"That's Miss Bitch to you."</p><p>Julia collected her fuckmate's hair and pulled. A delicate sniff of the silky strands enlivened her with their trashy feminine allure, so very different from her own. Grasping Kady's mane as a leash, she didn't notice when her top disappeared. Or the massive bounty its loss exposed, each tit grown to a size rivaling her head. How they jiggled when she bucked. Their tips frigidly perky as they jutted brown and hungry for a woman's touch. Nor did she think of the dense thicket sweltering between her own cheeks, as she reached back to scratch it with nails longer and sharper than she remembered. Arms sleekly toned, sweat dripping down her ex-goddess body, something in her clicked when Kady said exactly what she needed to hear.</p><p>"God you smell like a <i>beast</i>."</p><p>That was it. That word. It burned through everything, starting from her crotch and working upward. Her rigid shaft took control, bidding her to pause, lean over and whisper-growl in Kady's ear.</p><p>"You want a beast, I'll <i>give you</i> a Beast. Every <i>fucking</i> inch of it."</p><p>Kady shuddered at the promise and threat. Her whole rear felt ready to burst, not from overuse, but from sheer joy. As if her bubbly fat humps struggled to contain a wellspring of orgasm more potent than anything Fillory could dream. But like so many things in magic, the flesh was weak. <i>She</i> was weak.</p><p>So she came. In her ass. Though lacking the same signs of it as the hole below, her anal twat showed its pleasure by squeezing and wincing, caving and clutching around the splitting rod it called its master. Sword and sheath. Beast and Ass. Two parts of one whole.</p><p>Collapsing against the nearest coffee table, Kady did her best to resist the spells swirling about her body. And failed. Her top strings groaned, stretched by a pair of jugs that filled their nipple cups to bursting. Straining the limits of their floss-thin prison, they soon snapped free and slammed against the glass with an audible crunch. Cracks spread as keenly as hers did to the unrelenting monster between Julia's legs. Smearing and slipping, her breasts soon transformed that once pristine surface into a mosaic of filth and titsweat.</p><p>Which earned some snark from their two lately quiet watchers.</p><p>"What a masterpiece," one of the twins, Pink, wryly remarked.</p><p>"Bet it sells for pennies," Blue added.</p><p>Hovering on the sidelines. Savoring the view. Both gothy women held their vigil with a hint of mirth, gesturing new commands for their puppets to carry out. Their latest round of finger wags brought the fun to its climax. In more ways than one.</p><p>"Uhnnn... it's... too much," Kady wheezed.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Julia taunted. "I thought you said you had an ass that wouldn't quit."</p><p>This lit a fire within the down and out skank. Incensed, she hammered back with everything she had. All two pounds of it. All her magic, all her drive, every ounce of Kady Orloff-Diaz funneled into her abused fuckhole in a desperate bid to make Julia Wicker rue the day she stuck her dick inside it.</p><p>Julia met the challenge. Head-on. Like a wildwoman, she smashed into that nice round booty with the wrath of a goddess possessed by baser means. She sneered. Nostrils flared. Darkness rimming her eyes, as she held on tight to Kady's hips. To rein her in. To control her movement. But she had no such power. The bronco derriere bucked to unseat its mountee.</p><p>And won. In seconds, Julia's prick spasmed within the cavern of Kady's ass and gushed a veritable fountain of spunk. Her scrote contracted, testes pumping and draining and spilling her seed into her mate's deepest pit. Unable to contain its might, Julia finally pulled out to jets of her womanly manhood blasting about the room. Rarely did they reach their target of Kady's wrinkled bullseye. More often, it plastered the ceiling, slicked the floor, painted its owner's dolled up face and porn star rack with a thick coat hiding her details.</p><p>Her partner fared no better. Rump gobbling up what it could, whiteness still trickled down Kady's creamed thighs, coaxed free by an incessant urge to twerk in triumph. The skank's hands slithered to her slit, trying to sate her carnal needs as her pussy visibly fumed with magics untamed. </p><p>Then the soreness set in. After a marathon fuck-off, Julia's cock withered. Kady's butt relaxed. A deep abiding ache crept into each, cruel reminders of their tryst as their minds returned.</p><p>For Julia, its weight joined that of her hefty balls and sent her falling into the comfort of a couch. She and her shriveled package rested in musky squalor as she leaked semen into the cushions. Arms along its header. Armpits exposed, airing their wild tangles where they could abuse the noses of all who passed nearby. The sweaty mess of a bedicked woman sought to calm her raging tits with a focus on her worn out member. She might have managed, too, if not for the twins settling in to her sides.</p><p>Together, they leaned in and blew on Julia's nipples. This set them alight, their tips literally burning with embers of lust.</p><p>"We forgot to make a wish," Pink fake-pouted.</p><p>"We'll have to let a master magician take care of it. Won't we, Beast?" added Blue.</p><p>They weren't talking to her. They were talking to her dick. Sliding off their seats, squatting beside it, speaking directly as if to a person face to face, or rather head to head. </p><p>"What are you-" Julia mumbled in disbelief, only to be shushed by Pink and Blue with a pair of raised fingers.</p><p>"Remember to pace yourself, and take good care of your body. You're thinking for two now."</p><p>A pat to Julia's too-endowed chest brought a new kind of pain. Slowly, the key, the bee, the shield and stars of Brakebills' seal occupied that space as a fancy new gold and white tattoo with one addition: a diagonal bar. Lower left to upper right. Marking her as a reject. A loser. Someone too stupid and weak to pass the Entrance Exam on her own merits, who now found herself wandering about in search of holes to plug with her ill-gotten magical prick.</p><p>Half truth. Half lies. All shame. The story burrowed through her being and consumed it, turning what remained of her memories into fresh mockery that would haunt her every waking moment.</p><p>One down. One to go. The twins moved on to Kady, whose rump continued to seize for want of another shaft. Which the twins offered. As one, they slowly slid an Emerson's Alloy Repellant into the crevice amid much writhing and whining from their victim. The quartz crystal glowed, its gold chain dangling over Kady's cunt and beyond with a key at its other end. As if to seduce, entice, draw eyes from the treasure between her thighs to the dank pit it came from. </p><p>"You bitches won't get away with this," Kady roared. Despite herself, the crystal worked. It pacified her ass-twat in ways no ordinary butt plug could.</p><p>"Already have," they said, voices doubling over to a profound rattling of Kady's tired brain. Same as with Julia, Pink and Blue met Kady's backside at its level and spoke.</p><p>"Now Ass," Blue said, "we know you have to put up with a real Hole, but try to behave yourself."</p><p>"Yeah, Kady can't help how trashy she is."</p><p>WHOMP! Their palms smacked Kady's new tramp stamp clean across her skin. As the dazzling display of light fizzled, it revealed a series of black seven-pointed stars with keyholes in their centers. She needed only one to signify her status as a hedge witch, but the twins went further. Through loops and lines, their shape spelled out the word SKANK nice and big and bold. With the number 69 embedded in the 'a' for good measure.</p><p>"Done?" Pink asked.</p><p>"Done," answered Blue.</p><p>A portal shimmered open. For this was merely the start of their schemes for fun and payback.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>